


A Good Talk

by TheBonesOfYesterday



Series: Empty Cribs [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), youtube-Fandom
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moral Dilemmas, and there is none shown in this fic, but for for a reason, but not in detail, dark is sad again, ed asks some invasive questions, non con is talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBonesOfYesterday/pseuds/TheBonesOfYesterday
Summary: Ed and Dark are both up early, which is the perfect time for some questioning.A story that runs in the Nightmare timeline.





	A Good Talk

Dark regretted he had told the others anything. Actually, he regretted he told Ed anything. The others while being curious, in general tried to respect Dark. Whether it was out of genuine regard for the demon, or fear he didn’t know. What he did know was that Ed seemed to have neither of these things. 

This is why the dark ego, at five thirty in the morning, cursed himself for having decided to get up early. He had somehow forgotten that Ed made a habit of being up at the crack of Dawn. Ed had said it had something to do with him having been a farm hand. 

That’s beside the point though. The specifics of it does’t matter, what matters is it landed the demon with being alone with the cowboy for hours. 

A groan passed through Dark’s lips as he massaged his temples, and tried to block out the grating tone that was Ed Edgar. Sat at the breakfast, with Ed directly across from him there was no escape. If he tried to leave the man would only follow him, except if he killed the cowboy. As tempted as Dark was to take that route, he had to remind himself that murdering fellow Ipliers was not an option. He was well and truly trapped. 

“So, you sucked Mark’s dick?” 

Dark wanted to rip his ears off, as he growled out, “Celine did, so yes.”

“And he wasn’t like an ego or something, it was Mark?” Ed seemed to struggle with the concept, his brows furred.

Dark really wanted to kill Ed, maybe if he hid the body in the human realm the others would never find out, “A Mark, from an alternate timeline. Not the Mark that you know.” 

Ed leaned closer moving his good hand in front of him, the other arm would still be in a cast for another three weeks, as if he was sorting his thoughts, “But he was Mark. He was just as much Mark as our Mark? And you had sex with him?”

“Multiple times.” 

Ed seemed baffled, the concept too bizarre for him to comprehend. The cowboy Leaned back, and for one shining moment Dark thought the interrogation was over. That hope was crushed though as all Dark’s dreams are. 

“. . . You also had sex with Wil?” 

Okay, that was enough. Dark slammed his hands down on the table, his aura whipping violently around him, “God fucking damnit, Ed. Yes. I had sex with Wil. That’s how babies are made after all.” Dark barred his teeth his eyes taking on a dangerous, well more dangerous than before, glint. “You seem rather interested in Celine’s sex life, why don’t I tell you about Damien’s? Do you want the list of all the men that got in his pants in alphabetical order or chronological? Oh, how about in order of best to worst? I can’t quite recall all of them but enough of them left strong enough impression that I can certainty put together a top ten’s list for you.” 

Ed looked slightly sick, his mouth working but no sound coming out.  


Dark had found something that shut the idiot up, with a sadistic sense of accomplishment he pushed on, “Actually why don’t I just tell you about his favorite positions. He particularly enjoyed-’’

“Alright! I get it. You can stop now. I’ll be damned before you finish that sentence.” The man had a frantic look in his eye, looking like he was ready to physically restrain Dark if he kept sharing.”

“I’ll stop, but only if you allow me to finish my coffee in peace.”

Ed nodded, quick to agree to anything that would placate Dark, “It’s a Deal.”

“Good.”

An hour or so latter Dark had not only drained his mug but the entire pot as well, and Ed had not spoken a single word. Dark had almost convinced himself it was over, but just before he left the room Ed’s voice stopped him. 

“One more question.” 

Dark had to stop himself from attacking the other as he turned to look back at Ed who had not moved from his seat, “What do you want?” 

“Are you having sex with Wil nowadays?” Ed’s voice sounded slightly different than before, but Dark didn’t take too much notice of this. 

“That is none of your business.” His skin practically sizzled with anger at this point. 

Ed let out some breath, his arm crossing over his chest, “It is actually. If you are I want to tell you I just don’t think it’s right.”

The demon couldn’t believe what he heard come for Ed’s lips, “My my, I didn’t think you would be so small minded, Mr. Edgar. You don’t say anything when Bim brings home-’’

“Christ. You know I’m not like that.” Ed rubbed his hand over his face, “What I’m meaning to say is I don’t think Wilford can give consent. He’s missing most all of his marbles, Dark. If he’s agreeing to have sex with you, I don’t think he completely understands what he’s doing.”

Dark himself felt sick now, “He knows well enough.” 

Ed gave him a tired look, “He hasn’t called you by your name in a week or so. Wil just thinks you’re Celine now, not whatever the hell you are. Frankly, I don’t even understand what you are.”

“After ninety-five years I’m allowed this.”

“It’s not right Dark. It ain’t moral.” Ed’s hand tightened into a fist, his knuckles turning white. 

The demon felt cold now, he had finally been returned Wil. He wasn’t about to lose him, “He’s loved Celine since we were fourteen years old. Even if he doesn’t quite understand, that’s still the same. He still loves me.”  


“Even if that stuck everything else has changed Dark, and if he can’t understand that, he can’t properly say yes. It’s not moral.”

“And since when did you care what is moral? If I am not mistaken your field is child trafficking.” Dark’s aura twisting around him. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. 

Ed looked at him deadpanned, not seeming to mind how agitated the other ego had become, “Now I know I ain’t the best man out there but Wil is family. That's when I start to care.”

“How noble of you.” 

With a sigh, the cowboy stood and stretched slightly, before walking towards the door and beside Dark. “Don’t get so riled up. I just brought this up to tell you if I catch wind that you're taking advantage of Wilford, by God, I’ll find some way to hurt you.” He locked eyes with the demon, “I know you’re stronger than me and I know you can kill me, but it will be a cold day in hell before I stand aside and let you have your way.” 

Ed then grinned at Dark and clapped him on the shoulder, “Good talk. I’ll be seeing you around dinner.” With that the cowboy left, leaving Dark completely alone. 

Alone with the crying, and now with no one to cling to.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I needed to point this out. I'm probably going to have a follow up fic to this on at some point though.
> 
> also as always I will sell my soul for a comment


End file.
